Nemesis Voltron
by Venus Starlights 07
Summary: REPUBLISHED AND REVAMPED! Set after "Black"! Fully infected with Haggarium, Daniel joins forces with a new threat wanting Keith dead for his demotion from Black Lion. As the Voltron Force gains a new ally, can they help their friends and get the cure for Haggarium? KeithxAllura HunkxOC Rated for safety reasons! Read, Review and Enjoy!
1. Friend turned Foe

A/N: This is my idea on a possibility of a Season 2 of the _Voltron Force_ series. I had this planned a long time ago, but I had deleted it and now it's back and it is here to stay! Not to mention this story is going to be fully revamped. I hope you guys enjoy the ride!

With that being said, feel free to read, review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: _Voltron_, _Voltron Force_ and the franchise's characters belong to World Events Productions and Classic Media. I own nothing except this story and characters that have never appeared on the series.

**Nemesis Voltron**

Chapter One. Friend turned Foe

"Well, well," Lance said smugly. "Looks like Daniel's come back to rejoin the pride."

However, Vince was hearing otherwise through Daniel's agonizing screams through his mind. "He isn't coming to rejoin us."

With his eyes glowing purple and with the determination going through his mind, Daniel turned Black Lion and charged for the other four Lions.

Larmina, Lance, Vince, and Hunk were taken aback by this sudden attack as Daniel charged towards them. It definitely took them by surprise. None of them anticipated the first blow that the vengeful cadet given each of them.

"Daniel! What did you do that for?!" Lance demanded.

"Why do you think?" Daniel replied, "I was demoted from Black lion and now I am going to get my revenge for what all of you have done!"

Lance didn't anticipate the next blow that was given to him. Daniel glanced over at Lance as he recovered from the blow given to him, "You think I am going to be the one sweeping the castle as Larmina and Vince are piloting the lions, well think again. That is never going to happen."

He looked over at Vince, Larmina and Hunk who were preparing for something that seemed to be a challenge to them. They had to stop Daniel somehow, but they couldn't harm Black lion.

"As for you Mister Chosen One," Daniel sent his controls for Green Lion with Vince inside. The next thing they knew Daniel was ejected from the Black Lion just before he could launch an attack for Vince. This stunned everyone.

"What the heck was that all about?" Lance exclaimed.

"Black Lion just rejected Daniel!" Larmina replied in shock.

Keith Kogane, the King of Arus along with Sir Coran Smythe hurried over and returned Black Lion back to its resting place. The rest of the Voltron Force returned to the Castle to figure out what was going to happen now that Daniel was gone.

A week has passed since the events that had occured. Vince looked around in his room. Everything was a bit too quiet with the exception of Daniel not being with them. Daniel had been missing since the team has found out that he had been infected with Haggarium and his rejection from Black Lion. This was worrying everyone, including him and Keith. After a while, Vince decided to try and contact Daniel using the telepathic powers that they shared in hopes of finding him, wherever he was.

"Daniel," Vince said trying to get through Daniel. "Daniel. I know you can hear me. Wherever you are, you need to come back. We need you so that we can cure you from the Haggarium."

Nothing happened. Vince received no response from Daniel. "Come on, Daniel. You're not alone here. Please, come home, Daniel."

In the Arusian Forest, Daniel heard what Vince was saying but he decided to not answer.

"He thinks he is going to get to me that easily," Daniel said to himself. "It's not going to be that easy."

"You think so?" a voice replied from a distance. Daniel turned around to see a woman with pointed ears, wearing a dark royal attire like dress with metal plates on the bodice and black boots.

"Who are you?" Daniel asked. "You look like someone familiar."

"Is that so?" the woman replied solemnly.

"Yeah. You remind me of one of the Drules from the Planet Doom. How could you have survived though since Planet Doom was destroyed by Maahox?"

"I was never on the planet's surface, that's why. I was on my home planet of Kyatos before hearing about all that has happened with the fallen King Lotor and the no longer planet Doom. What a shame it was. I'd expected better from him."

"As did I."

"Really? Weren't you a cadet to the Voltron Force?"

"Yes, I was. However they kicked me out after finding out that I have been infected with Haggarium."

"Haggarium you said?"

"Yeah. The dark energy that came from the witch Haggar."

"Hmmm, I see. There's a chance for us to take down the Voltron Force."

"You really think so?"

"Of course."

"What do you have against them?"

"Kyatos is an ally of Planet Doom. An enemy to an ally planet is an enemy to Kyatos."

"That's quite interesting."

"I agree with you, and I am going to make a deal with you."

"Okay, and what would that be?"

"Do your part and serve me and I will help you defeat the Voltron Force. After all, I can help you with your revenge against them."

"Well, then," Daniel smiled sinisterly, "I guess you got yourself a deal."


	2. Assault on Terra Denubian

A/N: This chapter contains KA as it does throughout the story. To verify the comment **cubbieberry** made: yes Keith is the King of Arus which yes, Allura is his queen and I forgot to mention that, my bad.

This is my response to a review **Paulina Ann** asked me. It's going to be a pretty long story, I'm not so sure on the chapters. It's going to be long, kinda depends though. I'll have to map it out though.

Thanks to everyone including **SnyperLady** who reviewed and followed the fic so far! Here is the next chapter of "Nemesis Voltron"! Enjoy!

Chapter Two. Assault on Terra Denubian

Keith rose up from his bed that he shared with his wife Queen Allura Kogane as he gazed upon the morning sun at Planet Arus. He looked over to the side to see his wife sleeping and he gently kissed her head before walking over to the mirror and stared at his reflection. He looked down at his bare chest seeing the scar that was from his laser sword attack given by King Lotor, who was prince at the time of that incident.

He sighed before putting on his black jumpsuit and he walked over to the Castle Balcony. He felt as if a bigger scar was within him, knowing that Daniel was nowhere in sight ever since learning about the Haggarium infection and his demotion from Black lion. It was an emotional scar among other things, but he'd only wished that Daniel would return so he could get cured from the Haggarium infection.

"Good morning dear." Keith heard his wife's voice from behind. Keith turned around and saw Allura at the balcony with him. He smiled seeing his wife in his beautiful white night gown, "Good morning."

"Something is troubling you," Allura asked, "Is it about Daniel?"

Keith just looked his wife in the eye as she already knew what the answer was.

"Keith," Allura said, "you did the right thing by taking the Black Lion key from Daniel. He did prove that he wasn't ready for the position."

"That I know," Keith replied, "but Daniel's infected with Haggarium just as Sven is. I am not sure how deep he is with the infection. Allura, I feel like I should've done something before the situation got the way it was. Do you think I should've asked them about the situation?"

"Keith," Allura gave her husband a gentle touch on the shoulder, "there was nothing that you could've done about it. The cadets should've told us about Daniel's Haggarium infection before it got us to the situation we're in now. We will get Daniel cured, I know we will."

Keith nodded as he gave her a small smile, "I can only hope that we can get to him in time."

"We will." Allura hugged her husband. They both shared a romantic kiss as the sun began to rise on a beautiful morning on Arus.

Pidge Stroker was working more on updating the security systems at the Castle Control Room and upgrading the scanners in hopes of finding Daniel, "This should track anyone within half the distance of a planet. Man! It took me almost twelve hours to get this upgrade complete."

Suddenly, the Castle Alarms went off. Pidge stood up as Allura, Keith, Larmina, Lance, Hunk and Vince arrived in the room. Pidge hurried to the control panel to open the screens which revealed a middle aged man appearing to be in distress, "Voltron Force! This is Lieutenant Collins of Terra Denubian! We need help!"

"First action we had in a week." Lance muttered to himself.

"What's the emergency?" Keith asked.

"Some ship came out of nowhere and attacked us!" Collins answered.

"Sir!" a blonde haired woman looked at the man, "the ship is causing this place to lose power! We need help fast!"

"Don't panic!" Collins replied, "help is on the way!"

Suddenly, the screen went black and then Keith looked at his team, "You seen the situation, let's get to it."

"Wait!" Allura grabbed Keith's hand before he could take off and gently kissed him on the head, "Be careful."

Keith nodded before he left for his lion along with Lance, Vince, Larmina and Hunk.

The five lions flew over to the Space Station Terra Denubian to see it being attacked by a Star Cutter.

"Whoa!" Hunk exclaimed.

"What kind of ship is that?" Vince asked.

"It looks like a Star Cutter of some sort," Larmina answered, "something that can only be found on the Planet Kyatos."

"We have to stop that ship from causing any more damage!" Keith told his team, "then we go to help the people at Terra Denubian!"

"Right!" the others agreed to the plan.

The lions attacked the Star Cutter starting with Black Lion's Tail Shock attack, followed by a freeze ray attack from the Blue Lion.

In the Star Cutter, Merla stood up from her seat as she glanced over at Daniel.

"So what do I do?" Daniel asked, "the Voltron Force is here and I am ready to take them on!"

"You will stand back," Merla answered, "I will call you into action when the time is right."

"But..." Daniel started to protest.

"No rebuttals new servant. All will be revealed in due time. Trust me."

Daniel sighed as he was sulking. Seconds later, he looked up as his eyes glowed purple.

The two ship was neck and neck against the five lions. The Star Cutter blasted another huge blow against Terra Denubian which affected almost everyone there.

At the Control Room of the station, several people were being hit by rubble as a result of the huge blast sent by the battle, majorly caused by the Star Cutter.

A young woman wearing glasses and holding her blonde hair in a ponytail, looked up as debris was beginning to crumble from above her.

Collins looked up as he noticed the situation, "Look out!"

He pushed Cassie out of the way in time to save her, but it was not enough time to save himself as the debris buried him. The girl ended up losing consciousness after she landed under a desk across the area where the debris was.

Outside Terra Denubian, the lions gave their blows against the Star Cutters. Black Lion gave out its Tail Shock attack, then Blue Lion fired its Freeze Ray attack against the ship, next Red Lion fired its precision laser which gave the ship a major blow and then a demolition attack came from the Yellow Lion, followed by a strike of Boomerang Blades from the Green Lions.

"Your majesty!" the pilot exclaimed as she looked over at Merla, "we're losing power on our ships!"

Merla sighed as she shook her head before she looked at Daniel, "Sorry about this. Looks like you will be showing yourself to the Voltron Force another time."

Daniel sighed roughly.

"At least they know that this is not the last they'll hear from us. Back to Planet Kyatos!"

As the ship was returning to Kyatos, Daniel glanced to his thoughts as he saw the Black Lion, I am going to get him. I am going to kill the one who stole my lion.

Vince heard Daniel's thoughts and he appeared to be startled, "Daniel couldn't be on that ship, could he?"

Daniel? You're not going to go after Keith, are you?

Vince! There you go invading my mind again!

Well, in case you haven't noticed, we can still read each other's thoughts!

Right, since you want to know, yes, I am going to kill Keith for stealing my Black Lion.

What?! Keith didn't steal Black from you! You brought that on yourself! That Haggarium is brainwashing you! You need to come home so we can get you cured! Now! Before it's too late!

Not a chance! It's your luck that I have to retreat. But when the time comes, Keith will perish. Count on it.

Vince was startled by the threat.

"Vince!" Keith called out, "We need you out here to help the survivors of Terra Denubian!"

"Uh...Right..." Vince slightly stuttered.

The Voltron Force hurried over to Terra Denubian to find survivors. The ones that were casualties would be taken care of by the Galaxy Garrison as fallen allies.

Larmina, Lance and Vince looked around the room for more survivors. Hunk and Keith looked Collins as they got him out of the rubble from underneath.

"We got you!" Hunk exclaimed.

He was bleeding to death as blood was oozing from his head as well as his left hand.

"Voltron Force..." Collins rasped, "you must...look after...Cassie...I know she will be...delighted to be with you..."

"Hold on!" Keith exclaimed, "we are sending you to our Med Tech in Arus. You'll be fine."

"I'll be..." Collins nodded, "but...he...he sent Cassie...here until the time was right..."

"Who sent..." Hunk started to ask.

"What are you talking about?" Keith added. Collins could not speak another word since he closed his eyes and his body felt limp. Keith checked his pulse, and he looked at Hunk giving the signal that Collins was dead. Both pilots shown some signs of sadness before continuing what they needed to do.

"We need to get everyone to safety!" Keith exclaimed.

"Right!" Hunk nodded. He and the King of Arus hurried to find more survivors to get them to safety. Hunk managed to find an unconscious young woman closeby across where the dead body of Collins was. He checked her pulse to see that it was a good pulse. Hunk looked on her name tag to see her name was Cassie, "This must be the girl Collins was talking about."

"Hunk!" Larmina called out, "Are you coming?"

Hunk carried Cassie in his arms as the rest of the Voltron Force got the survivors out of Terra Denubian and to the MedTech at the Castle of Lions.


End file.
